Telescopic Sight
The telescopic sight in Call of Duty: World at War is very similar to the ACOG Scope seen in Call of Duty 4. As with the ACOG Scope, the telescopic sight increases a weapon's range, but impacts the weapon's accuracy (increased idle sway) and close quarter effectiveness (takes longer to bring the sights up). The aesthetics and marking on the sight differ only in color to the ACOG, with the outer appearance being the most notable difference (The appearance differing from rifle to rifle with the Telescopic Sight). The chevron in the Call of Duty 4 ACOG was illuminated red, allowing for easy aiming in dim lighting. However, the chevron in World at War is matte black, leaving the user at a disadvantage in low light situations. As with the ACOG, the shots are placed within the chevron, and a zoom of around x1.25 is applied when aiming down the barrel. The sway of the scope does not seem to impede much of the accuracy of the weapon, as it does not nearly sway as much than the ACOG of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. This attachment is most often seen on the STG-44, and rarely ever seen on guns such as the SVT-40. This is odd, as the SVT is actually quite good with the telescopic sight, especially in Hardcore, where the telescopic sight ensures easy aiming when only 1 shot is needed and the SVT is normally a 1 hit kill anyway. With this said, the SVT-40 excels at medium to long-range combat and counter sniping with the Telescopic Sight. The same can be said for the Gewehr 43 too, though some players see the Gewehr's scope position as a little awkward. This is why the Telescopic sight is actually best for Hardcore, because it has the best accuracy (for the semi-autos anyway) and it provides a good zoom for easy aiming. The aperture sight, while quicker at close quarters, simply does not provide the zoom for quick and easy longer-range aiming. It is extremely underused in normal game modes, but it can be used with great effect. Scopes are more often utilized in tactical realism servers, however. The following weapons with a telescopic sight can be used to replace a sniper rifle, since they are semi or fully automatic weapons, making them useful in CQB, but they lack the damage (per bullet) and zoom of a sniper rifle. This eliminates the need to use Overkill or the M2 Flamethrower. The damage problems should be solved in Hardcore. Weapon Compatibility *SVT-40 *Gewehr 43 *STG-44 *FG42 Gallery File:Telescopic Sight WaW.png|The Telescopic Sight, as seen in the Create-a-Class menu. File:SVT40telescopicsight.jpg|An SVT-40 with a Telescopic scope. Trivia *On the STG-44, the telescopic sight's reticule fits perfectly with the iron sights. *The SVT's telescopic sight is about as big as a sniper scope, yet provides the same zoom as all of the other telescopic sights. Also, the telescopic sight on the SVT-40 looks incredibly like the scope on the Mosin Nagant. This makes the SVT-40 look much like a sniper rifle. *Compared to the other systems, the Wii's graphical limitations cause the telescopic sight to be blocky and unrealistic. However, the graphics of the SVT-40's telescopic sight are significantly better than its other counterparts in-game. *On the Wii, the lack of sway causes the telescopic sight to be extremely accurate, in contrast to its sway-prone counterpart on the other system. *While the Telescopic Sight does increase zoom, the increase is not always enough to make out targets from extreme distances. For that, the Sniper Scope is far superior, as it increases zoom to a much greater extent. Also, the Crosshairs of a Sniper Rifle offer greater pinpoint precision than the Chevron used in Telescopic Sight. Category:Attachments Category:Call of Duty: World at War Attachments Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer